ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Scene It?
Star Trek Scene It? is an interactive, DVD-based board game by Mattel and Screenlife. Questions are based on the five live-action Star Trek television series and the first ten feature films. Questions may be read from cards or featured on the DVD. Actress Judi Durand voiced the role of the Starfleet computer for the game. Four versions of the game have been released: a boxed "Regular Edition", two "Deluxe Editions" ("Ships Edition" and "Captain's Edition"), and the "Ultimate Fan Pack Limited Edition". Game Components Regular Edition The boxed "Regular Edition" game includes: * 1 DVD * 1 Flextime® Game Board * 1 Six-Sided Numbered Die * 1 Eight-Sided Category Die * 4 Plastic Movers (the Enterprise 1701, the Enterprise-D, the Defiant & the Voyager) * 10 Prime Directive Cards (these replace the "Buzz" cards seen in the pre-release Components photo below) * 144 Trivia Cards * 4 Category Reference Cards * 1 Instruction Sheet Deluxe Editions Both "Deluxe Edition" games differ from the "Regular Edition" as follows: * Packaged in "Collector Tin" metal boxes ("Ships Edition" features pictures of Starfleet ships and DS9 while the "Captain's Edition" features pictures of Starfleet captains similar to those on the cover of the "Regular Edition") * The "Movers" are now "4 Collectible Metal Tokens" (same ships as Boxed Edition) * 16 Prime Directive Cards instead of 10 * 175 Trivia Cards instead of 144 All the other game components are identical to their "Regular Edition" counterparts NOTE: When originally solicited, the "Captain's Edition" was to have five "Captain" movers (Kirk, Picard, Sisko, Janeway & Archer) in place of ships, but this no longer seems to be the case. The cover art on the tin boxes is the only difference between the two "Deluxe Editions". Ultimate Fan Pack Limited Edition The "Ultimate Fan Pack Limited Edition" includes the "Regular Edition" of the game packed with six individually-packaged Hot Wheels diecast starship miniatures. It was released exclusively in Canada and the U.S. by Costco in . The following ships are included: * * *Narada * * * Gameplay As with most versions of SCENE IT?, the object is to be the first player to reach the center of the "Final Frontier" circle (named "Final Cut" in other versions) to win the game. Players roll both dice to (a) move around the game track, and (b) determine what action is to take place (getting a Trivia Challenge question from card; playing a DVD Challenge; drawing a Prime Directive card, or Player's Choice of any of the above). Winning a Challenge allows the player to continue their turn and roll again. The game track incudes several "Warp Speed" spaces. Landing there and completing a Challenge allows the player to move DOUBLE the distance of the Numbered Die on their next roll. Trivia Challenge Types ; United Federation of Planets :Questions on aliens, planets, ships, etc. ; Stardate : Questions on major events in the TREK universe ; IDIC : Questions on "the world of Pop Culture surrounding STAR TREK." DVD Challenge Types ;Who Am I? :Identify the character, alien, planet or object described using the four clues provided. ;Energize :Identify the character removed from an episode or movie still. ;Sensor Readings :Identify the starship from a distorted image which slowly resolves itself. ;Finish the Line :Identify the next line following a displayed scene. ;Mind Meld :Identify the character names from jumbled and constantly changing letters. ;Spatial Anomaly :Identify the character from a distorted image. ;Questions based on scenes :Answer a question based on a displayed scene, or the episode from which the scene originates. ;First Contact :Identify the species from a pixelated image. ;Captain's Log :Identify the episode or film from the captain's log. ;What's Missing? :Identify the item removed or hidden from an image. ;Coded Transmission :Identify the Star Trek-related word within the encoded message. ;Final Frontier :A series of challenging questions which must be answered in order to win the game. Gallery File:Star Trek Scene It standard box.jpg|Star Trek Scene It? "Regular Edition" packaging File:Star Trek Scene It deluxe box.jpg|Star Trek Scene It? "Deluxe Edition" packaging File:TrekHotWheelsS3boxedF.jpg|Star Trek Scene It? Ultimate Fan Pack Limited Edition packaging File:Star Trek Scene It menu.jpg|Star Trek Scene It? Main Menu screenshot File:Star Trek Scene It board.jpg|Star Trek Scene It? game board and components Scene It?